Stratos 4
is an anime series by Studio Fantasia and Bandai Visual, and directed by Takeshi Mori. Originally spanning a 13-episode anime TV series, which premiered across Japan between January 5, 2003 to March 30, 2003, the series was continued onto three OVA-series sequels, the first of which was released on 28 May 2004 and spanned 2-episodes, followed by ''Stratos 4: Advance, which spanned 6 episodes and was released on 25 March 2005, and Stratos 4: Advance Final, which was released on 22 September 2006 and spanned 2-episodes, respectively. The series has been broadcast by the anime satellite television network, Animax, across its respective networks worldwide, including East Asia, Southeast Asia, South Asia, Latin America, and other regions. The original 13-episode television series and its first subsequent two-episode OVA series were licensed for North American distribution by Bandai's distributive unit across the region, Bandai Entertainment. Story Fifty years before the series begins, scientists learn that a group of comets will enter the Solar System on a collision course with Earth. The United Nations set up a two-tiered global defense system against the threat: the primary one being a space-based Comet Blaster group and the secondary being a ground-based Meteor Sweeper group. Most of the series takes place on an airbase on Shimoji Island in 2024, where Mikaze and her friends are tasked to defend the Earth from large fragments left over after a failed attempt by the Comet Blasters, who are based on one of seven space stations, to annihilate a comet. All is going well until a large meteorite crashes into a lightly populated island leading the girls on a run to find out the truth about the comets. Background Locations *Shimoji Island **Shimoji airbase ***Control tower ***Hangars ***Runway ***Classrooms ***Simulator rooms ***Gym **Kouchin Restaurant ***Boarding house *Okinawa Island **Agency building *Guam Island **Andersen AFB *Tanegashima Island *Outer space **Orbital Station #7 **Orbital Station #8 Technology Some of the technological devices and systems used in Stratos 4: *Zero-Length Launch (ZELL) system, a TELAR truck-based method for runway-less takeoff of interceptor aircraft, similar to surface-to-air missile launcher trucks *Rocket-Assisted Takeoff (RATO), booster rockets fixed under the wings of the interceptors *Reaction Control System (RCS), a system of puffers used to turn air- and spacecraft in very thin air and outer space *Lightweight Pressure Suits, special suits worn by crews for high-atmosphere and space flights Vehicles and weapons The aircraft used in the anime span from the 1950s to the present day. All spacecraft are fictional. Most aircraft are from the Cold War era, retrofitted with modern powerplants, avionics and flight control systems. The anime demonstrates well a hypothetical joint-use of American, European, Soviet and Japanese technologies for the common goal of shooting down meteor debris and protecting the Earth. Stratos 4 Aircraft Spacecraft Land vehicles Stratos 4: Advance Aircraft Spacecraft Weapons Firearms *Howa Type 64: This rifle was used by Mikaze and others at the shooting range in episode 4. *QBZ-95: This rifle was used by the security forces deployed from a C-17 landed at Shimoji airbase in episode 12. *HK MP5 submachine-gun: The research institute guards shot at the black sedan with this SMG during the car chase scene in episode 11. *Glock 17: Mikaze was shot by Miharu with this pistol in episode 6 of Advance. Missiles 5 different missiles have been known to be used in the 4 anime and OVA series. Flight profile In the event a comet approaches the Earth with a high collision probability, all Meteor Sweeper (MS) bases are put on Standby. In the case where the Comet Blasters fail to shatter completely the comet, allowing one or more fragments to fall into the Earth's atmosphere, the Meteor Sweepers in the expected impact zones are dispatched to intercept those fragments. Stratos 4 focuses on one such MS team, located on the island of Shimoji in Japan. The Shimoji MS squadron operates a fleet of TSR-2MS interceptors, each armed with one Trident anti-meteor hi-explosive missile, and equipped with an internal booster (named "Third Engine") and two booster packs (RATOs). The aircraft take off in a rocket-like manner where it is launched at an angle from a truck-mounted railed launchpad rather than taking off conventionally by runway (except in episode 10 and OVA 5 of Advance). For redundancy reasons, always two aircraft are launched together per dispatch. The pilots fly the aircraft in a prone position. This is never explained; it is assumed to be used to counteract G-force. At mid altitude (30,000-40,000 ft), the boosters burn out and are dropped. The TSR-2MSs rise swiftly into the stratosphere, where they fly in an inverted position like the space shuttle before delivering their payload. The "Third Engine" is ignited while inverted. At high altitude (80,000-100,000 ft), jet throttle is reduced, then, at very high altitude (120,000-150,000 ft), "Third Engine" throttle is also reduced. Both aircraft return to an upright attitude, lock onto the target and fire the Trident missile one after another (within approximately 5 seconds apart). The TSR-2MS is depicted in episode CODE 103: Decision Height as being able to fly high enough to reach low Earth orbit before it runs out of fuel and stalls. The TSR-2MS has no braking chute, but has an arresting hook for emergency landings. The aircraft that "gets the kill" is later painted with a red comet icon on the fuselage side. With the meteor destroyed, the base returns to Standby. Episode listing Stratos 4 (2003-2004) Stratos 4 Advance (2005-2006) Stratos 4 Advance Final (2006) Music The music for Stratos 4 was composed by Masamichi Amano. Theme music ;Opening theme :1st Priority by Melocure (Ritsuko Okazaki & Megumi Hinata) ;Ending themes :Himawari by Melocure (eps. 01-12) :So Far, So Near by Melocure (ep. 13) :Rainbow Kind of Feeling by Melocure (first OVA series) :Chiisa na Uta by Megumi Hinata (second OVA series: Stratos 4: Advance) Original soundtrack *01 - S.S. Keikaku *02 - 1st Priority (TV size) *03 - Mikaze no Theme *04 - Uturo *05 - Suisei Sekkin *06 - Hijyou Keikai Taisei *07 - Kunren *08 - Kunrensei no Nichijyou *09 - Ashita wo Yume Mite *10 - Nigiyaka na Nakama-Tachi *11 - Akogare *12 - So Far, So Near (TV size) *13 - Kinkyuu Hasshin *14 - Geigeki Kaishi!! *15 - Kyodai Suisei no Kyoui *16 - Semarikuru Kiki *17 - Hisho! Stratos4 *18 - Yujyo *19 - Madoromi *20 - Heiwa Heno Inori *21 - Himawari Character song album *01 - 1st Priority *02 - Tojei Jikake no Tsubasa *03 - Mabushii Kara *04 - Doko ni Ite mo *05 - Sabishii Mama de *06 - So Far, So Near (Acoustic version) *07 - Himawari (TV size) *08 - Unnamed BGM 1 *09 - Unnamed BGM 2 *10 - Unnamed BGM 3 *11 - Unnamed BGM 4 *12 - Unnamed BGM 5 *13 - Unnamed BGM 6 *14 - Unnamed BGM 7 *15 - Himawari (Original karaoke) Trivia *In episode CODE 108: Go Gate, Dita Liebely and Meia Gisborn appear as cameos. *In Stratos 4 Advance OVA episode CODE 206: Lost Position, the movie being shown is reminiscent of Vandread. *Most of the seiyū who provide the voices for the characters in the series also provide the voices for the characters in Vandread. This anime was also directed by Takeshi Mori. *In episode 11 of the TV series, there is a chase between a few cars. In one scene, the license plate is shown. The car has a European license plate with a "D", which stands for Germany. The complete code is "BYA-AD-2003". Note that "BYA" is not an official beginning of a German license plate. *In Mikaze and Shizuha's room, there is an official US Air Force F-15 Eagle Poster. The poster is first seen in episode one and again in other episodes. *The four main characters of Mikaze, Shizuha, Ayamo and Karin make a cameo appearance in Najica Blitz Tactics as the 4 C'zNs (Four Seasons idol group) under the names Haruka, Akina, Fuyuki and Natsuyo. *In the ending sequence of episode 9, an image reminiscent of the Zeon fortress A Baoa Qu can be seen. External links *Official Stratos 4 website *[http://www.b-ch.com/cgi-bin/contents/ttl/det.cgi?ttl_c=147 Bandai Channel's official homepage for Stratos 4] * Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Bandai Visual Category:Dengeki Comics Category:MF Bunko J Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs es:Stratos 4 fr:Stratos4 ja:ストラトス・フォー th:สตราทอสโฟร์